One More Kiss
by capsa-kou
Summary: auhm este fue mi primer fic y no se soy mala con esto de los summarys. cqap 2 up
1. Chapter 1

**_Antes que nada, no se por que estoy publicando esto…. Ciertamente si ahora apesto escribiendo, antes era una cosa super ultra mega fétida! Auhm este fue mi primer fic EL PRIMERO! PRIMERO! Decidi compartirlo porque es algo especial con este comense a escribir y bueh ,no sean muy duros haha aun no lo he terminado por que no se, no le veia ni pies ni cabeza al fic, pero ahora ya! _**

**_One more Kiss_**

Una chica de larga cabellera color aqua marina caminaba perdida en sus pasos , sumida en sus pensamientos , su nombre Hatsune Miku estudiante de instituto , 16 años residente en un apartamento a las afueras de kanto , sus padres Hatsune Matsui y Hatsune Mika dos doctores que trabajan en Tokio ...

-paso,paso,paso- decía con la vista clavada en el piso mientras balanceaba su carpeta de un lado a otro hasta que choco con alguien..

-Ay yo...lo siento- decía Miku tratando de ver el rostro de la persona que había tirado al mismo tiempo que le jalaba el brazo provocando que la chica cayera abajo de su falda y todo lo que vio fue una larga cabellera rosa

-Au du..duele - la chica abrió los ojos solo para sonrojarse a mas no poder ya que estaba debajo de la falda de la chica que al parecer se había quedado paralizada de la vergüenza  
-Pan..tis- Miku al notar esto se apresura a hacerse para atrás  
-Yo..yo lo siento - le ofrece su mano para levantar la , la chica la acepta y ve a los ojos de Miku , para luego sonrojarse más ...

su nombre megurine luka estudiante de instituto , 17 años residente en un apartamento en las afueras de kanto sus padres megurine yue y megurine misa , vive con su madre profesora de instituto

-Am lo siento fue mi culpa .. por no fijarme por donde iba-  
-jejeje no..no te preocupes yo también iba distraída - nerviosa  
-bueno mucho gusto me llamo hatsune miku-  
-A megurine luka , te daria la mano pero..- dirige su vista hacia sus manos entrelasadas aun , miku al notar esto se suelta rapidamente subiendo a su cara un leve sonrojo , y dandole tiempo de examinar a la chica ... cabello rosa largo adornado con una cinta oscura que dejaba ver su fleco , alta y de unos hermosos ojos azules como los suyos

-je lo siento yo soy un poco torpe en todo esto- se disculpa miku

-Am no te preocupes ... por tu uniforme puedo decir que vamos ala misma escuela -  
-am si etto , me tengo que ir ...tengo tarea y eso-  
-Am si claro nos vemos mañana supongo-  
-si am.. oye de casualidad tu madre no es megurine misa-sensei?-  
-Am si por que?-  
-Am por nada es mi maestra y bueno, te pareces-  
-o ya veo..adios-  
y asi ammbas se van por caminos distintos luka pensando que miku es linda y viseversa

Al Dia siguiente

Kya! se me hace tarde - decía Miku corriendo hacia la escuela con prisa  
estaba como alma que se la lleva el diablo cuando luka le hablo  
-Hey Miku!- le llamo luka ; Miku sonrio al verla fue tanto que hasta la prisa que llevaba se le olvido  
-Hola luka etto , no tienes clase?- dijo al ver a la peli-rosa afuera de su salon  
-Mmm nop , mi maestro de quimica nunca viene y al parecer hoy no es la exepcion - dijo  
-Oh ya veo es bueno en cambio yo tengo...- fue interrumpida por la campana del instituto que anunciaba el inicio de clases de ese dia  
-Kya! nos vemos luego luka , tengo que irme – dijo, al parecer la prisa le había vuelto  
Miku corrió hacia su salon para abrir de golpe la puerta y encontrarse con la sensei pasando lista , esta al notar la presencia de miku se detuvo en seco.  
-Señorita Hatsune llega tarde...¡castigada!-  
Miku dio un suspiro y salio del salon pensando "por lo menos esta vez no me hizo sostener los valdes de agua"

en otro salon ( para ser exactos el salon de luka)

-Megurine-san ?- preguntaba un hombre de anteojos mejor conocido como rector  
-Si dígame ?- decia con cara de porque tengo que ser siempre su mandadera?  
-Puedes llevar esto al salón 2-B y darle esto a misa-sensei?- pregunto el hombre mientras le tendia unos papeles a luka  
-Aja , deme eso- dijo mientras le arrebata el folder y dirigiendose al salon se limitaba apensar " eso mas que una pregunta fue una orden, tonto calvo".

Cuando iba llegando al salon noto una joven que se parecia a miku lo penso mejor y se limito a decir

-Como miku ninguna- se acerco y una expresión un tanto incrédula se colo en su rostro, Miku se había quedado dormida parada , luka no evitar pensar que miku se veía muy tierna en esa situación pero la tentación de despertarla le gano .  
-Miku despierta..-dandole palmaditas suaves en la cabeza , miku al sentir estas se despierta sobresaltada  
-Kyaa Megurine-sensei no estaba durmiendo...solo estaba descansando mi vista un segundo y yo...ah?- dijo cuando vio a luka casi estallando a carcajadas  
-jejeje Miku eres muy linda- dijo riendo , miku al notar el comentario no pudo evitar sonrojarse , luka se percato de tal cosa y sonrio para sus adentros  
-Oye seria mucho pedir que no me confundieras con mi madre?-  
-jeje lo siento es que eres igual a tu madre solo que sensei es mas alta y usa lentes y es mayo...-en eso se oye la puerta revelando a una mujer de cabellera rosa salir del salón  
-se puede saber por que tanto alboroto?- dijo mirando a luka y a miku  
-Am Misa-sensei yo..yo-Miku fue interrumpida por luka que veía fijamente a su madre  
-Ten- dijo extendiéndole los papeles  
-hug? Que es esto luka?-dijo algo confundida mirando los papeles que le había entregado su hija  
-Como quieres que sepa- decía un poco molesta  
-Etto...misa-sensei yo..-y adivinen que miku fue interrumpida otra vez  
-Hatsune-san entra a clase ya estuviste demasiado tiempo fuera-ordeno y miku no dudo ni un segundo en entrar ... mientras afuera luka ponia ponia cara seria y se limitaba mirar a su madre  
-Deberias volver a clase luka-dijo con tono tranquilo y dulce  
-Por que siempre arruinas la diversión?- le dijo en tono de reproche cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero  
-Que , pero estamos en clase- dijo divertida cuando luka se ponía asi era muy tierna  
-Como sea yo..yo queria pasar mas tiempo con mi..ku-dijo mientras se sonrojaba su madre al notar eso solo sonrio de manera picara y se limito a decir  
-ay hija, bueno a dar clases-se dio la vuelta y entro al salon  
-mmm supongo que tendre que regresar-dijo resignada luka y volvió al salón

al termino de la clase

-hatsune-san , podria venir un momento por favor?- le dijo con una mirada un tanto picara  
-que pasa?-  
-mm te agrada luka?- miku se sorprendió ante esta respuesta y se sonrojo muchooo  
-etto si es muy...linda-lo ultimo pareció decirlo mas para ella que para la sensei pero la escucho  
-bueno que bien cambiando de tema tu solicitaste un tutor para la materia verdad-  
-am si, ese idioma junto con el ingles se me dan pesimos sensei, soy un poco torpe y bueno siempre me va mal-  
-bien te asignare uno y ya te pondrás de acuerdo con el-dijo mientras una sonrisa maliosa se dibujaba en su cara – ya que al parecer el ultimo que tuviste solo te invitaba a citas para "conquistarte"-rio recordando a Len, un chico muy inteligente , pero todo un casa nova.  
-esta bien misa-sensei- la chica hizo una mueca graciosa- ese chico me agrada , pero no es mi tipo, yo solo quiero salir bien para que mis padres no me regañen  
-bien- Misa sonrio- estoy segura de que mejoraras tus notas, esta vez te asignare a una chica con exelencia académica en ambos idiomas  
-y quien sera?-  
-... Luka tu tutor sera luka- miku al oir eso se sonrojo y solo atinó a decir  
-qu..que?-


	2. Chapter 2

**_Pues no se, traigo mas documentos súper viejos y así, aunque no estoy segura de que alguien lea esto la verdad DD; haha ok no._**

Miku caminaba todavía aturdida por la noticia , solo pensaba en la mirada picara y sonrisa traviesa de Misa-sensei , iba caminando tan rápido que no oyó una voz que la llamaba insistentemente  
-Miku ¿estás bien?- dijo Luka poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Miku haciendo que se sonrojara  
"Kya Miku es tan linda cuando se sonroja" Luka sacudió la cabeza ante tal pensamiento y se sonroja levemente  
-Si Luka , estoy bien - dijo sonriéndole Luka le devolvió la sonrisa y caminaron hacia el patio sorprendente mente ya estaban en el descanso así que..  
-Luka-chan- grito una voz que hiso que luka volteara , era un muchacho alto de pelo morado que saludaba a luka mientras veía a Miku con una sonrisa boba  
-You gakupo- contesto Luka un poco desganada mientras Miku fruncía el ceño un poco , luka noto esto y no pudo evitar sonreír , Miku solo se limitó a mirarla y gakupo al ver que la conversación no iba a ninguna parte hablo...  
-Hey no me vas a presentar a tu amiga-dijo un poco penoso  
Luka dirigió una mirada picara a miku y abrió la boca para decir  
-A ,ella no es mi amiga es mi novia- Luka dijo esto tan seria como pudo la boca de gakupo casi llega al piso y Miku solo estaba tan roja como un tomate despues de unos segundos, ambos chicos reaccionaron  
-QUEE!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo , Luka al ver su reaccion no pudo evitar estallar a carcajadas , al ver esto gakupo solo fruncio el ceño indignado  
-Jejeje estaba bromendo , ella es Hatsune Miku - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos de tanto reir  
-Mucho gusto soy el mejor amigo de Luka , Gkupo- dijo el muchacho  
-Bien miku , el tiempo de la comida es valioso- dicho eso la jalo del brazo y se dirigieron al patio donde en un lugar comodo comenzaron a comer su bento y a conversar  
-Mmm dime por que mama te saco te su clase?- pregunto curiosa Luka  
-Pues porque llegue tarde- Luka noto que tenia un grano de arroz en su mejilla y se acerco a ella , peligrosamente , Miku solo se sonrojo y se que quedo quieta , sintio que una mano le quitaba algo de su mejilla y entonces vio a luka señalando el grano de arroz  
-Mmm seria un desperdicio tirarlo- miku solo se sonrojo  
-Mm Luka, cuentame un poco sobre ti ¿si?- pidio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro  
-O miku esta interesada en mi- dijo picaramente- bien vivo con mama por que papa es un desgraciado que nos abandono , mi restaurante favorito es el takomania y soy una exelente tutora jeje vivo en unos apartamentos en las afueras de kanto y tu?-  
-Oh yo tambien vivo en los mismos apartamentos am yo vivo sola por que mis padres son doctores que tarabajan en tokio y am soy pesima en lenguas extranjeras y estudiare musica y mi nuevo tutor eres tu- lo ultimo lo dijo con algo de pena  
-Oh en ese caso sera un gusto ayudarte am si quieres podemos irnos juntas a casa ya sabes..- dijo luka un tanto apenada  
-mm claro luka etto dame tu cel-  
-claro , luka le dio su telefono y viceversa la campana sono anunciando las clases de la tarde las chicas se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas clases... en ese tiempo miku habia asimilado lo de la tutoria pero aun no podia creer que vivia en el mismo edificio que luka , mientras que luka estaba feliz por haber conocido mejor a miku y pensaba en invitarla a salir o algo asi , se podria decir que estaba ausente mirando por la ventana , estaba tan distraida que no sabia que la sensei le indico que leyera y al no hacerlo sintio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza  
-Oye que te pasa...ups lo siento- brinco luka en su asiento mientras todo el salon reia y Misa solo le dedico una mirada de preocupación a su hija y asi pasaron las horas hasta que las clases terminaron...  
Luka estaba esperando a su mama afuera de la sala de profesores y de repente se acordó de que no habían quedado en un lugar para encontrarse e irse juntas a casa a si que saco su movil y le envió un mensaje  
Miku:  
am Miku perdona por no haberte dicho en donde nos encontraríamos no te muevas voy por ti a tu salon...  
Luka envio el mensaje y se dio la media vuelta para ir por ella cuando alguien la agarró del brazo...  
-Oye por si no lo notaste llevo parada aqui desde que sacaste el celular-  
-Que?! gomen, tengo que ir por mi amiga nos vamos a ir juntas a casa , podemos?-  
-Ok te espero en el coche pero..- no pudo terminar la frase ya que Luka había desaparecido de su vista , Misa solo se limitó a suspirar y se dirigió al coche . su hija era el tipo de persona que no solia tener muchos amigos, por que decía que las personas eran muy idiotas, el que ahora de la nada, saliera con que regresaría a casa que ella no conocía le resultaba hasta cierto punto extraño…

En el salon de Miku ella era la única bueno ella y su amigo de la infancia shion kaito , miku vio el mensaje y por desgracia kaito tambien  
-Wiii Miku tiene novio , y no me lo dijo - decía con asombro y alegría  
-N..no el mensaje es de una amiga- dijo miku roja luka que ya había llegado desde hace un rato estaba oyendo la conversación  
-O asi que novia?- dijo con una picara voz , luka ya no pudo mas y entro en el salón  
-miku vamonos- Miku asintio recogió sus cosas y se paro junto a ella , kaito tenia la boca abierta  
-Kyaa es la hija de misa-sensei , Megurine Luka -san- Luka se molesto un poco con la reacción del peli azul y solo le pregunto a Miku  
-por que babea?-  
-eres su amor platónico- dijo miku un tanto molesta  
-a si etto.. adios amigo-kun de miku- las chicas salieron del salon y se encaminaron al coche de luka , Misa la vio y solo sonrio.  
-asi que eres tu ?- dijo mientras veia como miku se aproximaba al coche, había encontrado la razon del comportamiento actual de su hija , no puedo evitar suspirar, conocía a esa chica solo superficialmente, después de todo, era su maestra y sabia que ella no era una mala persona, si no todo lo contrario. Las chicas subieron al auto y este arranco...

El coche iba en rumbo hacia el edificio miku y luka conversaban animadamente hasta que misa decidio avergonzar a su querida hija y hablo  
-Sabes miku , cuando luka era pequeña amaba el atun casi siempre era atun , un dia viendo un documental sobre el atun y lleno la bañera de atun en lata , cuando le pregunte por que había echo eso solo me dijo con una gran sonrisa jalando su sombrero de gato blanco "mami asi podemos tener atun para siempre y gratis es nuestro criadero de atun"jaja creo que no entendio bien el concepto, tu que opinas miku?- dijo sonriendo mientras luka se hundía en el asiento toda roja y miku solo se limito a reir , entonces luka hablo  
-Ma no hagas eso , me da pena!- dijo luka reclamando  
-Pero luka eras muy tierna -dijo miku haciendo que luka se sonrojara otra vez , llegaron al edificio y entraron , tomando el ascensor que dejo a miku en el segundo piso.  
esta se despidió y se dispuso a ir se cuándo oyo un grito  
-Miku , mañana te gustaría ir a comer conmigo?- dijo casi rogando  
-Mm... claro por que no ?-dijo feliz , luka pensó un poco y volvio a hablar  
-Mmm oye paso por ti a tu apartamento si?-dijo casi rogando  
-Claro Luka , es el no. 2599, mm te estare esperando!- dijo algo entusiasta  
-si- dijo luka-nos vemos mañana- las chicas se despidieron y se fueron a sus apartamentos cada una esperando ansiosamente el dia siguiente

en el apartamento de luka

-y bien , ella te gusta no es asi?- dijo misa con un tono pícaro  
-Que..que cosas dices yo..no- dijo poniéndose toda roja  
-wow que bonito argumento , tomare eso como un si- dijo aguantándose la risa  
-bi..bien, as lo que quieras- dijo luka obviamente evitando el tema y con varios tonos de rojo en su cara , la chica se fue a dormir un rato dejando sola a misa en la sala  
-Ay Dios lo que hace el amor , jeje- luka solo la oyo y se tapo la cabeza con la almohada antes de caer profundamente dormida

en el apartamento de Miku

Miku solo estaba nerviosa y se puso a pensar  
"Espera , si solo vamos ella y yo seria una cita no?"...  
-UNA CITA?!- ante tal idea miku no pudo evitar dar un brinco y sonrojarse y se puso a pensar que es lo que deberia ponerse al dia siguiente para su "cita" , una ves hiso esto Miku tomo su celular y marco el numero de luka que curiosamente estaba puesto en el marcado rapido y espero...  
-Am moshi, moshi-contesto una voz somnolienta del otro lado de la linea  
-Etto luka te desperte?- pregunto miku un poco preocupada  
luka al reconocer la voz lo nego  
-no,no estaba despierta- mintio -am que pasa acaso no vas a poder ir mañana?-lo ultimo lo dijo con un poco de decepcion  
-umm , nop , solo hablaba para decirte que si despues quieres ir al cine , tu elijes la peli-  
-o claro con mucho gusto , pero como yo invite primero yo pago- dijo luka alegremente  
-Mmm pero...- miku no pudo terminar de hablar porque luka la interrumpió  
-si no no voy eh-  
-bueno entonces nos vemos mañana te..qui..quiero- esa ultima palabra hiso que el corazon de luka se acelerara mucho y que tartamudeara un poco  
-si..si yo tambien te...quiero-  
dicho esto colgaron , luka solo tenia una sonrisa estupida en su cara , ambas esperaban ansiosamente el dia siguiente ...

Al dia siguiente

Luka se levanto temprano se baño y se arreglo , estaba lista una hora antes ... mientras que miku dormia y se despetaba 15 minutos antes de..  
-kya se me hace tarde - y asi miku se baño , se vistio y se arreglo , 5 min antes luka toco a su puerta con una sonrisa , al ver mikua luka no pudo evitar sonrojarse , alli estaba ella parada con una blusa de rayas rosa con cafe y unos jeans y lo mismo le paso a luka , miku se veia realmente bien con una blusa sin mangas azul y unos jeans luka dudo en hablar pero al final lo hiso  
-bien nos vamos?-  
-claro luka-  
y asi las chicas bajaron al estacionamiento , miku buscaba el coche de misa y al no verlo le pregunto a luka  
-etto luka vamos a ir en el coche de tu mama?-  
-nop esa mujer no me lo quiso prestar murmuro algo y luego rio malvadamente algo como esto-  
-o ya veo entonces en que iremos?-  
-en esto- dijo luka señalando una moto , se acerco y le arrojo un casco a miku , esta una ves que se subio a la moto , luka sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura , ella solo se sonrojó y otra sonrisa estupida adorno su cara  
-bien nos vamos- dicho esto arranco a toda velocidad saliendo del edificio , en poco tiempo llegaron a takomania tomaron asiento y ordenaron  
-am yo quiero un ramune y un takoyaki- dijo luka  
-am yo tambien quiero lo mismo-  
-bien ya les traigo sus órdenes esperen por favor-  
las chicas se pusieron a platicar y no se dieron cuenta de que una mujer las observaba con una sonrisa macabra  
15 min después  
las chicas ya estaban con el postre jeje  
-di ahh- decia luka mientras le daba un pedazo de flan a miku  
-ahh- miku se comió el pedazo y por accidente sus labios rozaron la mano de luka y esta se sonrojo


End file.
